


Take me to your best friend's house, don't leave me tongue tied

by InesCross



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Has a Crush on Stiles Stilinski, F/F, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross
Summary: Se quedó estático del estupor cuando le llegó otro mensaje que no se esperaba por nada del mundo. Talia le preguntaba si, por el contrario, no le interesaba su hijo, quien al parecer también le había hecho saber que gustaba de Stiles. Con las manos un poco temblorosas, Stiles tecleó una rápida respuesta.‘Jajajaja, puede ser. Tiene barba?’
Relationships: Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Take me to your best friend's house, don't leave me tongue tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stubbornescape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/gifts), [MaileDC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/gifts), [Nevermoree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/gifts), [Lahya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahya/gifts), [Azariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/gifts), [MaruChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruChan/gifts), [Lightning_kal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/gifts).



> Inspirado en una [imagen de un meme](https://madmaxiesofficial.tumblr.com/post/631898396971696128/vi-esta-imagen-en-facebook-y-de-inmediato-pens%C3%A9) que encontré en Facebook. Cuando la vi, inmediatamente pensé que definitivamente esa señora sería Talia prostituyendo a sus hijos jajajaja.

Stiles frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el sonido de una notificación llegarle a su móvil. Abrió su messenger y se encontró con el mensaje de Talia Hale, la alcaldesa de Beacon Hills, y una muy simpática mujer que siempre era amable con todos debido a su posición. Extrañado ante el hecho de que la mujer le hubiese hablado, Stiles entró a la conversación para leer el mensaje de la mujer. Se echó reír cuando lo leyó.

  
Talia le decía que lo consideraba muy guapo, y que a su hija Cora, quien Stiles conocía al estar en su mismo grado y en varias clases, le había gustado desde hace mucho y que si podía considerar la posibilidad de ser su novio. La señora Hale le decía que con su familia no le faltaría nada, y Stiles estaba de acuerdo con ello, pues los Hale era asquerosamente ricos. Talia era la alcaldesa de Beacon Hills, su marido era fiscal de distrito, por lo que eran bastante reconocidos a nivel estatal por ser la familia americana de oro perfecta. Eran un matrimonio feliz y estable con tres niños fruto de su amor: Laura, Derek y Cora. Eran el tipo de familia que aparecía en las campañas de publicidad política o en comerciales, todos asquerosamente ricos y guapos.

  
Stiles le escribió rápidamente su respuesta. Cora era una chica muy guapa, de su edad, con personalidad fuerte y futuro prometedor, no había ni un solo factor negativo en ella. Pero a Stiles no le iban las chicas, al menos no del todo. Había que considerar también el hecho de que tenía un crush con el hermano de Cora desde que tenía catorce años.

  
Le causaba una diversión enorme el mensaje de Talia, ya que la mujer era conocida por querer juntar a sus hijos con las personas que ella consideraba que eran perfectas para sus niños. Stiles se sintió algo halagado. Sin embargo, se notaba el toque de desesperación en los mensajes de la mujer, porque sin duda alguna ya estaba harta de que Cora y Derek fueran el blanco de los reporteros debido a su poca actividad romántica. Y como madre, ella quería evitar que sus hijos sufrieran ataques estúpidos de la prensa por tonterías como esa. Pero eran figuras públicas, así que no tenían escapatoria.

  
Terminó contestándole con la verdad, diciéndole que era gay, pero que se sentía muy halagado, y que además consideraba a Cora como una buena amiga. Lo cual sí era verdad, pues él se juntaba con ella y su grupo de amigos, entre los que estaban Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Allison y Scott. Eran muy buenos amigos, además del hecho de que sabía que Cora tenía una relación secreta con Lydia y que no quería hacerla pública para no exponer a la pelirroja a la prensa. Tampoco era secreto que Talia adoraba al hijo del sheriff con todo su corazón. Stiles realmente no sabía qué es lo que había hecho para ganarse el afecto de la alcaldesa, pero sin duda alguna lo tenía asegurado. Volvió a soltarse en carcajadas cuando la mujer le puso un emoji triste a su mensaje. Stiles realmente adoraba a Talia. 

  
Se quedó estático del estupor cuando le llegó otro mensaje que no se esperaba por nada del mundo. Talia le preguntaba si, por el contrario, no le interesaba su hijo, quien al parecer también le había hecho saber que gustaba de Stiles. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por segundo, porque jamás en sus 18 años de vida pensó en la remota idea de que Derek Hale pudiera corresponderle. Con las manos un poco temblorosas, Stiles tecleó una rápida respuesta.

  
**_‘Jajajaja, puede ser. Tiene barba?’_ **

  
Fue lo que escribió. Le marcó a Lydia de inmediato.

  
—Oh, dios mío, Lyds. Oh, santo bebé Jesús. Vírgen pura, espíritu santo, María, José y todos los santos del univer… 

  
—¡Stiles!

  
—¡Talia Hale me mandó un mensaje preguntándome si quería salir con alguno de sus hijos!

  
—Oye, Cora ya está fuera del mercado, así que, aléjate —le advirtió la pelirroja. Stiles rodó los ojos.

  
—Le dije que era gay, ¿y sabes qué me dijo?

  
—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Stiles? —pronunció con voz aburrida.

  
—¡Dijo que le gusto a Derek! ¡A Derek!

  
—Oh, ¿en serio? —soltó, para nada sorprendida, porque era bien sabido por toda la población de Beacon Hills que Derek Hale estaba colado por Stiles Stilinski desde hacía años. Los únicos idiotas que no lo sabían eran ellos dos—. Pero qué sorpresa…

  
—¡Lo sé! No sé si creerlo, honestamente.

  
—Primero que nada, deja de gritarme, tengo el móvil junto al oído, por favor. Segundo, pues… no sé qué decirte. Puede que sea verdad. 

  
—Pero es que es Derek Hale. Guapo, mayor, jugador universitario de básquetbol en la UCLA, bueno con los niños y las ancianitas, atractivo, de ojos preciosos y sonrisa perfecta…

  
—Sí, sí, Derek es una combinación de Chris Evans con Keanu Reeves, ya entendí. Pero tú eres Stiles Stilinski. Guapo, bueno con los niños y las ancianitas, el mejor de tu clase después de mí, a punto de entrar al FBI, hijo ejemplar y querido por todo Beacon Hills. Tienes unos ojos bonitos, eres amable y buena persona —ella hizo una pausa, dejando que todos esos cumplidos entraran en la cabecita de Stiles, quien sólo se quedó en silencio, agradeciendo a cualquier deidad existente por haberle dado una amiga tan increíble como Lydia—. Eres tan buen partido como Derek, él es quien tendría suerte de ser tu novio.

  
—Te amo, Lydia. Eres la mejor amiga del mundo entero. 

  
—Lo sé, así que, como la increíble amiga que soy, te paso la información de que Derek llega en dos días de la universidad, así que hazme el favor de tener sexo con él cuando llegue. 

  
—Te adoro, mujer.

  
—Y yo a ti.

* * *

  
Derek Hale se atragantó con una rebanada de pizza que masticaba cuando vio llegar en su jeep al chico con el que había tenido un crush desde hacía años. Stiles se veía increíblemente comestible en sus jeans con roturas de fábrica en las rodillas y sus tennis blancos. Tenía un look muy ochentero que lo hacía lucir jovial e increíblemente guapo.

  
—¿Qué hace Stiles aquí? —le siseó a su madre, quien le dio una de esas miradas de culpabilidad que Derek conocía como el tipo de miradas a las que debía temer—. Mamá, ¿qué hiciste? —casi chilló con miedo. Talia le dio una sonrisa tensa y culpable—. Mamá…

  
—Puede o no que haya ofrecido a Cora o a tí a Stiles para ser novios. Tal vez.

  
Derek soltó un sonido indigno, algo parecido a un chillido de terror. Pero él negaría por siempre el haber soltado algo así de su garganta. 

  
—¡Mamá! No eres mi proxeneta, ni el de Cora. Oh dios, oh dios —soltó cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa. Se puso de pie rápidamente, pero luego se sentó, volteando a ver a su madre para decirle con la mirada que abriese la puerta porque era su culpa el que Stiles estuviera aquí. Talia negó con la cabeza varias veces, empujando a Derek en dirección a la entrada para que fuese él quien recibiera a Stiles—. No, no, mamá, por favor, no.

  
—Sólo ve cómo te pones cuando lo ves, Derek, ya es patético, hijo. Sólo dile al pobre chico que te gusta.

  
Armándose de valor e ignorando un poco a su mamá, Derek abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la suave sonrisa del castaño.

  
—Hola, Derek. ¿Está tu mamá? Vine a traerle un poco de pastel que hicimos para la cena.

  
Asintió, dejándolo pasar. Desde su posición, Derek pudo notar que los jeans de Stiles apretaban su trasero de una forma espectacular.

  
—¿Quieres un trozo? —le dijo Stiles cuando lo llevó a la cocina. Derek volvió a asentir, incapaz de encontrar su voz para hablarle al castaño—. ¿Qué tal el tercer año?

  
—Cansado —respondió por fin. Stiles le dio una sonrisa brillante que le aceleró el corazón un poquito—. Pero increíble. Este semestre fui a muchos congresos fuera del país —reveló, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa del chico.

  
—¿En serio? Guau. 

  
—Me fui a Italia por dos días para conocer sobre los arquitectos más prominentes. Fue increíble —a Derek le apasionaba su carrera, y eso se notaba en cada palabra que empleaba para contar hasta los más mínimos detalles de su vida estudiantil.

  
—¿Italia? Dios, qué increíble. Dime que te tomaste un montón de fotos, por favor —el castaño hizo un puchero, provocando la risa de Derek.

  
—Obvio que sí. De hecho, espérame un segundo… —el hombre desconcertó a Stiles, pues apenas finalizó su oración, salió corriendo de la cocina, dejando ahí al castaño esperando por unos segundos, hasta que volvió. Llevaba en sus manos una miniatura del Coliseo, la cual le tendió a Stiles.

  
—¿De verdad? —el hombre asintió—. Gracias.

  
—Cuando lo vi, me acordé del día en el que mencionaste lo increíble que hubiera sido ver la pelea de 300 en un lugar tan pequeño como el Coliseo con todas las flechas cayendo sobre Leónidas y sus soldados, y Xerxes gritando desde las gradas.

  
Stiles se quedó sin respiración por un momento, porque no podía creer que Derek realmente hubiera pensado en él al comprar un souvenir en el extranjero, mucho menos en un dato que le había contado en una de sus múltiples charlas con él. Lo que le sorprendió más, fue que se acordara de una conversación que tuvieron hace más de dos años. Se mordió el labio con indecisión, pues no sabía si lo que tenía en mente hacer fuese bien recibido. Pero decidió mandar todo a la mierda y fue a por ello.

  
—Gracias —dijo sin aliento y abrazándose al cuerpo de Derek, quien le devolvió con suavidad el abrazo, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y colocándole una mano en la cadera—. Me encanta, me encanta. Gracias.

  
—No hay de qué —murmuró. Se separaron despacio, esquivando la mirada del otro al sentir la tensión entre ambos—. Stiles…

  
—¿Sí? —alzó la cabeza para verlo. Derek se pasó una mano por el cabello, viéndose muy sensual con esa simple acción. Como ese video de Henry Cavill que había vuelto loco a todo internet.

  
—Estaba pensando que, no sé, tal vez quieras —carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, de repente un poco inseguro—. Están dando la de Venom en el cine, entonces quería saber si tú…

  
—Sí —respondió con rapidez, interrumpiendo a Derek, quien alzó ambas cejas en sorpresa, para luego sonreír.

  
—¿En serio? —tenía una sonrisa gigantesca y tonta.

  
—Sí, por supuesto, me encantaría. ¿Mañana? —preguntó un poquito tímido. Después de todo, era la primera vez que alguien lo invitaba a salir, además de que era Derek, el muchacho que le gustaba desde hacía años.

  
—Sí, paso por ti a las… —desbloqueó rápidamente su móvil para checar en internet el horario de las funciones—. Siete. Te veo a las siete.

  
—Excelente —le dijo con una sonrisita. Derek se rascó el brazo en nerviosismo.

  
—Solo para que quede claro… te estoy invitando a una cita, y no como amigos —le dijo con una ceja arqueada. Stiles asintió, mordiéndose el labio mientras sonreía juguetonamente.

  
—Lo sé. Me parece una idea perfecta, Derek Hale —en un arrebato de valentía, Stiles le dio un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios. Derek se quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa—. Te veo mañana.

* * *

  
Talia frunció el ceño cuando entró a la cocina y encontró a Derek mirando a un punto fijo del refrigerador con la sonrisa más estúpida que le había visto.

  
—¿Derek? —el muchacho sólo sonrió más—. ¿Estás bien?

  
—Invité a salir a Stiles y me dio un beso.

  
Talia sacó su móvil de inmediato, le tomó una foto a la cara de estúpido que Derek traía y se la mandó a Stiles con la siguiente leyenda.

  
**_‘Te dije que le gustabas’._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer <3\. Pueden encontrarme en tumblr y fb como MadMaxies


End file.
